Nuestros hermosos recuerdos
by romiang
Summary: Ahora es tu turno de cuidar nuestros hermosos recuerdos.


_**Un hermoso recuerdo**_

Era catorce de febrero, estaba sola y aburrida en la casa de mi abuelo, mamá y papá habían salido para tener una cena romántica olvidándose de la existencia de su pobre hija de tan solo ocho años. Lo sé, lo sé, un tanto dramática pero estoy muy aburrida y pintar en el estudio del abuelo ya no me entretiene, así que comienzo con una exploración a ver qué cosa interesante encuentro.

No hay mucho que ver solo papeles, libros aburridos y una cuantas fotos de mamá, los tíos, los abuelos y un gran cuadro done están toda la familia. Mientras contemplo el cuadro veo que en la cima de la biblioteca hay una caja rosa y decorada con flores, raro para ser del abuelo, así que decido ver de qué se trataba.

Arrime y subí a una silla pero aun así no alcanzaba por lo que opte en escalar, lo sé muy curiosa. Cuando estaba agarrándolo tuve la gran suerte de que mi malo equilibrio apareciera, lo que me llevo al piso y que la caja callera provocando un gran ruido, aunque no tan fuerte como mi aterrizaje.

Ya estaba sentada cuando el abuelo llego a mi lado con el seño fruncido por preocupación.

- ¿Qué paso Lizzie?- me pregunto mientras revisaba que no estuviera lastimada, a veces pienso que a pesar de estar retirado nunca se va a olvidar de ser doctor.

- Me caí- le dije con la carita más inocente que tenía. El solo me miro levantando una ceja como preguntando ¿a sí, no me digas?

-¿Y cómo te caíste? y ¿Por qué está todo esto tirado en el piso?- señalando la caja y otros adornos que también cayeron.

-Solo quería ver que había en la caja, nunca la había visto y estaba muy aburrida- le confesé con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y mi mirada en mis manos por mi pequeña travesura, no era de hacerlas pero cuando me aburría salía a flote mi lado oscuro.

Cuando subo la mirada veo a mi abuelo mirando hacia el interior de la caja con una dulce sonrisa, me acerco para ver y me extraño con su contenido, en él hay un montón de papeles viejos y amarillos, fotos igual de viejas y un osito en forma de león, a este se le notaba también viejo por su melena casi inexistente pero aun así estaba bien cuidado por las puntadas extra que tenía.

-¿Sabes que gracias a este leoncito conocí a tu abuela?- comenzó diciendo el abuelo con la mirada fija en el peluche y con una voz que siempre le escuchaba al referirse a la abuela. Mamá me había contado algo así, que su amor comenzó de una manera inesperada, pero no me explico bien, dijo que algún día conocería bien la historia.

- Todavía recuerdo bien como paso- empezó a hablar sin esperar mi respuesta por la pregunta anterior, tenía una expresión soñadora, mientras me contaba parece recordaba como sucedió.

-Fue cuando tenía 17 años…

Acabo de llegar de la escuela bastante molesto Lauren y Jessica, las chicas más insoportables que conocí, me acorralaron para ver si las quería invitar a salir por el día de los enamorados. No importa cuántas veces las rechace para que no entienden, no son mi tipo, bueno aun no se cual es mi tipo pero sé que ellas no lo son, de solo pensarlo tengo pesadillas.

Aunque parezca raro para un chico de mi edad y mi clase, según mi amigo Emmet soy la clase de chico que toda chica quiere, yo quiero un amor verdadero, como mis abuelos. Cuando era pequeño mi abuelo me contaba sus aventuras de joven, mis favoritas era de cuando fue a pelear en la guerra, a veces me imaginaba peleando valientemente ahí pero al crecer y tomar conciencia de lo que era la guerra descarte una carrera militar. Pero la que me marco fue de cómo llego a sus manos ese leoncito, era catorce de febrero y el se encontraba lejos de casa y de su novia, la abuela Elizabeth, por ser un día especial les dieron una entrega especial, él fue uno de los afortunados que recibió su carta junto con un peluche. Cuando vio al león lo recordó enseguida, lo había ganado en una feria en la última cita que tuvo con la abuela para que se acuerde de él pero ahora en uno de sus patas tenia bordado un corazón y en la carta decía que se lo mandaba diciendo que con él iba su corazón que lo cuidara para cuando volviera su corazón volviera intacto a donde pertenece, su lado. Esa carta y ese león fueron la fuerza que necesitaba cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Desde ese momento me dio el león diciendo que cuando necesite apoyo y fuerza el me lo brindaría y que tal vez me ayude a conseguir a mi otra mitad. Puede sonar cursi pero valoro la fuerza de mis abuelos por luchar contra algo que estaba más allá de su alcance por su amor. Siempre lo cuide como un tributo a mis amados abuelos, me encargo de arreglarlo, de lavarlo y no lo muevo de su lugar en la repisaaaahhhhh… ¿Dónde está? Si yo lo deje en su lugar de siempre, me pregunto al no verlo en su lugar. Comienzo a buscarlo como loco haciendo un gran escándalo que provoca que mamá suba a ver qué hago.

-¿Hijo está todo bien? ¿Por qué estás haciendo tanto desorden? – pregunta mamá sorprendida al ver mi, antiguamente, ordenado cuarto.

-¿Mamá no viste mi peluche con forma de león, el que estaba en la repisa?- le pregunto desesperado y sin tener en cuenta lo que me pregunto antes.

-Creo que vi uno en la caja de objetos que lleve a la casa hogar como donativos - apenas termino de hablar fui corriendo a ese lugar. Mamá siempre que podía colaboraba y me llevaba, así que sabía dónde estaba.

Al llegar, luego de registrarme, fui con una de las encargadas para explicarles este error, por suerte solo unos cuantos chicos, que todavía se encontraban curioseando todo lo que las personas donaron, eran los que podrían haber tomado mi peluche. Me condujo hasta esa sala y hablándoles a los chicos con vos alta pero dulce les pregunto si lo habían visto ese muñeco porque lo necesitaban devuelta.

-No está un poco grande para jugar con peluches- fue la respuesta burlona de un chico de unos nueve años de cabello negro y piel rojiza, provocando en todos una gran carcajada.

La encargada pedía orden pero yo preferí irme a ver si encontraba mi león a que siguieran burlándose de mí, el que no me importe no significa que me agrade.

Ya rendido pensando que defraude a mis abuelos al no cuidar bien de su muestra de amor me senté en una banca del patio del hogar a lamentar mi perdida. ¡Estoy triste bien!

-Disculpa ¿Estás bien?- fue la pregunta de la vos más dulce que escuche antes. Al levantar la mirada pude ver que, aparte de tener una vos dulce, también era la chica más linda que conocí, tenía un rostro con forma de corazón, unos ojos color chocolate al igual que su cabello, solo que este tenía reflejos rojizos, una boca que me hacía querer besarla y un hermoso color rosa en sus mejillas que iba aumentando conforme la seguía mirando. Ok… basta de mirarla con cara de bobo la puedo asustar, ¿Qué me pregunto?

- Si… estoy bien… gracias- le dije algo avergonzado de cómo quede tildado.

-¿Seguro? Porque podemos ver a la enfermera del hogar, no sería molestia- me pregunto no muy convencida de mi respuesta, yo solo le sonreí divertido por su preocupación ante un extraño lo que la hizo sonrojarse más y aumentar mi sonrisa.

-Seguro, gracias… solo estoy mal porque perdí algo muy valioso- confesé con una triste vos y el intento de una sonrisa.

-Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar. Desde pequeña vengo como voluntaria y conozco muy bien el lugar. Si me dices que es a lo mejor te pueda ayudar, claro si quieres- concluyo con una tímida sonrisa.

No sé si fue porque estaba desesperado, por su gentileza o por ser ella, pero le conté todo desde cómo se conocieron mis abuelos hasta porque llego hasta acá el osito.

-Wau… esa es la historia más hermosa que he escuchado… espera ¿Qué forma dijiste que tenía el oso?- me extrañe con su pregunta pero de igual manera le respondí.

-Un león con un corazón bordado en una pata- al terminar de decir eso de su mochila saco mi tan preciado tesoro salvo que ahora tenía un moño de regalo en la cabeza. No podía hablar de la sorpresa solo la miraba a ella y al león una y otra vez.

-Cuando llegue Jacob, ese niño me lo dio como regalo por el día de los enamorados, me sorprendió cuando lo vi pero como fue muy tierno lo acepte- mientras me explicaba señalaba al niño, el mismo chico que se burlo de mi. No sé si fue porque el tomo mi oso y luego se burlo de mi o si fue porque lo tomo para regalarle a ella, sea cual sea el motivo me molesto mucho.

-Yo… no sé como pagártelo. Esto significa mucho para mi familia y para mí de verdad gracias- le decía mientras me paraba, ya era hora de volver a casa pero no quería, no sé porque pero quería seguir con ella un rato más, cuando me di cuenta de algo- Oh, esto te lo regalaron, te estoy dejando sin regalo, lo siento- genial, conozco a una linda chica y le saco un regalo, ¿Por qué justo con ella soy un tonto? me recriminaba mentalmente.

-Tranquilo no hay problema, es más importante tu hermoso recuerdo- lo dijo todo con la sonrisa más linda que vi en mi vida.

-De acuerdo pero con una condición. Como yo te deje sin regalo te voy a dar otro, te invito esta noche a cenar ¿Te parece eh?- diablos ni siquiera se su nombre, como va a aceptar si ni siquiera me presente.

-Isabella pero prefiero bella, y si me encantaría- si antes su sonrisa me gusto, ahora me encanto. Saco un pequeño anotador y me escribió su dirección.

-Soy Edward, te parece si paso a las 6- nunca había estado tan emocionado, esperaba que no falte mucho para esa hora.

-Me parece bien, bueno nos vemos Edward- se despidió con la mano mientras entraba al hogar, la manera en que dijo mi nombre me fascino. Dios, todavía no lo podía creer voy salir con una linda chica hoy jueves, ¡Jueves 14 de febrero día de los enamorados!, cierto que por eso le regalaron el peluche. Bueno supongo que le tengo que regalar algo aunque no sea mi novia… aun…

-¡¿Y?! ¿Qué le regalaste?- no me puedo quedar con la duda, justo en la mejor parte el abuelo se queda mudo.

-Un peluche- fue su respuesta después de unos minuto- Uno con forma de oveja y un corazón en la boca, cuando lo vi pensé en tu abuela- se cual es, hoy en día lo conserva en su mesa de luz, mucha veces me dejo jugar con el pero con cuidado, jamás supe porque hasta ahora.

Cuando siento algo suave en mi mano salgo de mis recuerdos y veo que el abuelo me entrega al leoncito, solo lo puedo mirar con la duda reflejada en mis ojos.

-Te lo doy, ahora es tu turno cuidar nuestro hermoso recuerdo y quizás te ayude con tu verdadero amor- suelta una risita la ver cómo me sonrojo pero estoy orgullosa de ser quien continúe con esos hermosos recuerdos pero todavía tengo una duda.

-Abuelo si hoy es el día de los enamorados ¿Por qué no lo celebraron con la abuela, en vez de cuidarme?- esta fecha es muy importante, en especial para ellos.

-Porque gracia a tu abuela aprendí que el amor no se demuestra solo con las fechas o los objetos, si no disfrutando del amor de tu vida y de los frutos que dio cada día- termino su relato abrasándome y dándome un beso en la frente mientras reíamos.

Mis abuelos me ensañaron muchas cosas pero de todas esta fue mi favorita, aun no sé si el leoncito me ayudara a conseguir al amor de mi vida, pero sé que tarde o temprano llegara y cuando estemos juntos formaremos nuestros hermosos recuerdos.


End file.
